In the field of directory assistance, frequently callers request commercial listings either by name (for a specific listing) or by location or category (for listing among a plurality of listings). Such listing information is typically stored in a directory assistance listing database, the contents of which are searched by the live operator or automated platform in response to the caller's request. These listings are organized using pre-existing information such as SIC codes (Standard Industry Codes).
However, although this information is usually accurate, differences in how the callers identify the listings can cause confusion. For example, a caller may personally identify a particular listing in their mind in one category where the desired listing may actually be stored under a different category. Furthermore a caller may know a listing by one name (a nickname for example) whereas the listing database may have the desired listing stored under a different name.
Another example of a disconnect between a caller's desire for a one listing versus the ability of the directory assistance system to retrieve that listing is from among a plurality of listings available, arises from the fact that many listings have either exactly or nearly the same name as one another.